Que Pasa
by Purpllesheep
Summary: Rex is having problems. Can he help stop one of the most challenging things he's ever expeirenced while he's changing as well. Contains a few Holix moments.
1. Chapter 1

Rex's POV

I open my eyes slowly and look at the clock. 12 pm. _Great. _I think to myself. There's a quick popping noise above my head and I turn towards it. Noah is standing above me, blowing bubbles into my face.

"Dude. What are you doing?" I shove the other bubbles away from my face.

"You can't keep sleeping in. Holiday is getting mad." He blows more bubbles.

"Stop blowing bubbles at me." I sit up and swing my legs around the side of my bed.

"Well, Holiday wants to speak to you anyway." He sets the container on the table and leaves the room. I rub my eyes for a sec, then get up and leave the room as well. I pass Six on my way to Holiday.

"Well, look who's up." He steps into my path.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. Get out of my way. Holiday needs to talk to me." I try to sidestep him, but he blocks me again.

"You've been sleeping in for a while now Rex, is something wrong?" I finally am able to pass him, so he follows me.

"I'm not sure. I feel kinda sick." I rub my forehead.

"Well, Holiday looks really pissed." He whispers. I look up and, sure enough, Holiday is there, tapping a foot and eyebrows creased down to her eyes.

"I need an explanation." She says.

"Well, uh…" I try to think of one, but my mind is blank. "I'm…sick?" I smile weakly.

"Of course you are. Just like you were so sick yesterday, you slept in until 3 pm." Holiday says. I smile weakly again, but she just sighs and grabs my arm, pulling me with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex POV

"What's, what's happening?" I stutter.

"There's been an Evo outbreak." Holiday says as she takes forms from her desk.

"Well, why didn't Six tell me?" I checked my earpiece. I could hear perfectly fine yesterday, maybe it wasn't working.

"It's too important." She glanced my way. "In Hell."

I looked at her, dumfounded. "Duh, Hell always is like that."

"Not Hell, Hell Michigan." She threw a disgusted look my way. It felt strange, Holiday never acted like this, well, at least not this bad.

"What happened? And why was Noah in my room this morning?" I asked, looking between Six and Holiday.

"Noah was in your room?" Six asked.

"Yeah, how'd he get in there?" I hopped onto the table. "Did you let him in?"

"Uh, no. I've been too busy." Holiday rushed around the room. She finally found what she was looking for. A pen.

"I was in the greenhouse." Six sat in a chair across from me.

_How did Noah get in my room?_ I wondered. _He couldn't have snuck in. And why was he blowing bubbles?_ I zoned back to reality. Holiday was in my face, snapping her fingers next to my ear.

"What? What?" I asked.

"The Evo outbreak? I'm telling you about it. Pay attention." Holiday looked back to her papers. "Apparently, there was a huge Evo outbreak. Fifty people were turned. We need you and Six to go check it out. Immediately."

"Fifty people? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She replied.

"When do we leave?" I looked at Six, who was already heading down the corridor.

"Now."

~•~

Six POV

"I'm hot." Rex whined. He was lagging behind me, even though I was carrying all the supplies.

"Too bad. We need to keep going." I didn't turn around.

"Water. I need water." He begged.

"We're in Michigan. It's barely warm out. How are you hot?"

"Well, for one thing. I'm basically wearing three coats, and a hat." He paused. "Even mittens!"

I tried to hold back the laugh the threatened to escape my mouth. It was cold out, but not cold enough to be wearing all those jackets. "Take a jacket off."

I could hear the struggling as Rex tried to wrestle free of his jacket-death trap. A couple hours later, Rex spoke again.

"Are we almost there?" He complained. "My feet hurt. Why didn't we take the car?"

"Because-." I started, but Rex cut me off.

"Six. Six. Six. Six." He rambled on my name.

"What?" I yelled.

"Do you see that?" Rex said.

"See what?" I turned around to see the cause of the stop in our journey.

"Look. A bubble." Rex seemed to be in a dream-like stance, watching a multicolored bubble float past his eyes. He started to follow it.

"Hey, stop." I walked by him, popping the bubble. It seemed to snap him out of his stance.

"Wha…? What the heck Six?" He turned on me.

"I'm not sorry. You were losing track of the mission."

"Hey, Six, look, there's more." He turned around. I looked past his shoulder. Thousands of bubbles filled the air. Floating aimlessly, for no purpose. It didn't feel right. It looked like they were being held behind some invisible force; they couldn't move forward.

"Rex. Let's get out of here." I tried to pull on his arm, but he stood, solid as a rock. "Rex. Rex."

Suddenly, he turned to face me, but it wasn't him. Sure, it had his face, and his clothes, and his hair, but his eyes. They glowed a silvery purple, no expression showing in them at all.

I dropped his arm. "Rex?" I asked cautiously. He stared pointlessly at me, almost into my soul.

"What?" He replied. But it was in his voice. Which creeped me out. I pulled out my swords quickly. Then, Rex's eyes turned back to their natural color. When he noticed me, he gasped in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing, Six?" He yelled. But I didn't pay him any attention. My gaze was fixated on where the strange bubbles had floated. During the commotion, they must have disappeared.

"Um, nothing." I put my weapons away and gave Rex a glance. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring past my shoulder. "Rex?" I looked around my shoulder.

"Wha…What's that?" He stammered. He looked like he was going to faint at any minute. His body started to tremble and he raised a shaky hand behind me. So I turned. When I caught a glimpse, I felt like I might faint at any minute myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex POV

A mutant dog stood behind Six, drool dripping from its mouth. It had to be at least 10 feet tall. The dog had glowing purple-silver eyes, and its fangs were bared. But it seemed to only be staring at Six. Studying his features. Six whipped out his swords and lunged at the creature. But the thing was faster. It leaped onto Six's back and started to rip away at his flesh. But he fought back, slashing at the rabid dog at any chance he could find. I stared at them fighting, then whipped out my funchucks and threw them at the purple eyed freak Evo. He caught them in his mouth and tossed them back to me. I ducked as both of them flew over my head. The mutt went back to Six. I ran up to the dog and smackhanded him. The dog finally lost interest in Six and started to creep towards me, its jowls pulled back to show a fierce snarl.

Suddenly, the dog fell over onto its side, twitching ever so slightly. I looked to see if Six had gotten up in time to kill the beast, but he still laid on the ground, his right leg sprawled over his left in an uncomfortable position. His green suit was ripped to shreds on his back, and pink flesh shown through.

"Uhem." A small coughing came from the right of Six. I turned my glance to a little girl, no older than six. She was holding a syringe in one hand filled with red liquid. She had golden hair that flowed down her a back in a long braid, and piercing blue eyes. Her long sleeved pink shirt was covered in dust and grime, as were her white pants.

"Yea?" I asked her. I felt stupid. Here was a little girl, wearing nothing warm at all, while I had on three jackets. The little girl sniffled and rubbed her nose. She looked up at my face and gave a slight smile. "Did you kill that thing?" I asked her. She nodded her head in small movements, then raised the syringe. The liquid inside sloshed around.

"Raspberry juice and alcohol, mixed with a tiny seasoning of vinegar and salt. Enough for a good sleeping potion." The little girl said in a small voice. "But, I put enough inside him. He's good and dead now." I stared at her. How did she know all this? The girl must have seen the puzzled expression on my face. "My parents are doctors. They help out with treating the people after they turned into those…Evos. I've spent a lot of time with them."

"Ah ha." Was all I could say. What was I supposed to say? "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Sam. Sam Leavy." She held out her hand. For a six year old girl, she was more mature then Bobo.

"Rex." I answered. Just then, we heard a noise come from the ground. Six started to stir and he raised his head slightly.

"What? Where am I?" He looked around dazedly. I stepped towards him and lifted him to his feet. He cried out in pain when his back straightened. The first thing he noticed was the dead Evo, and the little girl standing next to it. "Who is that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Sam. Sam Leavy."

~•~

Six POV

The little girl that stood next to the now dead Evo smiled brightly at me. I didn't return the favor. I didn't like her. She looked innocent. TOO innocent. Rex knelt down beside her.

"You can't take us to your mommy and daddy's hospital, can you?" He asked.

"Sure." She shrugged. "It's not too far from here. Only a couple yards away."

"Hey kid." I looked at her. "What are you doing in the woods anyway? It's not safe."

She laughed. "Oh, I always come here when my parents are on call. They don't care. They know I can stand up and fight for myself." She smiled sweetly. I grimaced at her.

"Well, that's great! Can you take us now?" Rex asked her.

"Yeah, follow me!" She started to head off in the other direction of where we were going.

"Rex, what the hell are you doing?" I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Relax Six. Maybe her parents have some information on the Evo outbreak." He responded.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at a big, white hospital. It loomed bright against black smoke that was rising in the distance. We turned a corner and saw that half of the hospital had been blown up. Well, not blown up, more like fireballs were thrown into the side. Suddenly, the little girl took off for the smoldering building.

"Sam!" Rex cried out, and ran after her, stopping half way when he realized she didn't want to be bothered. I walked up to him to see what made him pause. Sam was cradling two people in her arms. They looked to be asleep, but I knew better.

"Rex, come on." I tried to pull him the other way, in the direction we were supposed to be heading.

"Six! We can't just leave her here!" He protested. He ran up to Sam, me following close behind, and looked at the bodies that used to be her parents.

"They're dead!" Sam cried out in horrifying sobbing noises. "They're dead!" She cried again. She looked up at us, well, mostly me, for Rex was bent down, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her, which was failing. I was confused. Why was Rex acting like this?

Sam looked from her parents, to Rex, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Rex lifted her off the ground and she nestled her small head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Rex, we need to get going." I urged. Holiday was going to be so pissed if we didn't clear out the Evos soon.

"Six, can't you see what this poor little girl has been through? We have to get her back to Providence, Holiday can take care of her." He started walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Rex. We don't have time to take her back to Providence. We need to defeat the Evos."

"Let go of me Six! What's wrong with you?" He yanked his arm free and started to walk away again. I stared after him, puzzling over the current circumstances. "I'll be back in no time!" He called back to me, waving a hand over has shoulder.

I looked up at him just in time to see Sam lift her head and stare at me. Her eyes glowed the silvery purple mist. They seemed to stare down into my heart, the depths of my being.

"Rex!" I cried out.

"What now?" He yelled back, turning around. His face was contorted into a grimace.

"She…and the eyes…mist…" The words I spoke tumbled out of my mouth, I had no control.

"Whatever." With another shake of his hand, he turned around. The little girl looked at me again, but her eyes were their normal shade of striking blue. She raised her head even farther and stuck out her small pink tongue, directly at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was very busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rex POV

"Holiday? Yeah, I need your help." I said into my earpiece. Sam gripped my shoulder, still crying. Who could blame her?

"What is it Rex?" Holiday asked.

"I have a little girl here. Her parents just died in an Evo attack. I was wondering if you could send someone out here to pick her up?" I told her.

"Rex, we can't take in random little kids. This is not an orphanage." Holiday seemed annoyed that I bothered her with something as stupid as this. But it wasn't stupid. It was sad. This little innocent girl, seeing her parents dead in front of her eyes.

"Please Holiday? I promise this is all. I won't ask for anything. Ever." I pleaded.

"Yeah sure, like I haven't heard that before." She scoffed. She paused, thinking it over, then sighed. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her in, but only for a few days."

"Thank you Holiday!" I exclaimed. I looked down at Sam and smiled. She smiled back.

"Rex, are you sure you should take her to Providence?" Six asked from behind me. Ever since she killed the Evo, he's been acting weird. Like Sam was going to blow up instantaneously.

"Six, relax. She's a little kid, someone needs to be there for her." I turned back to Sam.

"Yeah but," Six motioned for me to put Sam down and follow him to a spot where she couldn't hear. "Her eyes, they were, you know…"

"No, I don't know Six." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"They were gl-." He started, then stopped. He stared over my shoulder.

"Six. Siiix." I waved my hand in front of his face, but he shoved it away.

"Possums." He whispered. I turned around to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there were possums lining the road. They seemed to be coming out of the woods.

"Why are possums in Michigan?" I asked, baffled at the sight in front of me. I looked at Sam to see if she was okay, but she was more that that. She walked over to the possums. Soon, they stopped walking, and just stared at her. She made some strange motions with her hands and the possums started to back away. I felt my mouth start to open.

"Six, what did she just do?" I whispered to him.

"Uh…" Was all he could say. Sam turned and walked back to us. She was smiling. It was a strange smile, like she had a secret on her mind that she wasn't telling us.

"Six, what did you say about her eyes?" I asked.

Six paused before he said, "They were glowing."

**Sorry! I know it's really, really short but like I said, I've been really busy. I decided I should get something out to you guys. I promise the next one will be longer!**


End file.
